


Breakfast In Bed

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jim wakes alone and Bones brings breakfast in bed. A modern-day AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> written for [today’s Daily Captain/Daily Doctor post](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/619812.html) upon jim_and_bones. Comm is f-locked so requires joining to view the pretties.

Jim slowly awoke, his eyes shifting from sleepy state into a more wakeful one. He yawned, loudly, into the silence surrounding him, before turning over onto his side lazily. His hand fell onto the bed beside him, a spot that should have housed Bones and was now empty and cold. He frowned, hand smoothing over the sheets as though that one action could bring Bones back beside him. It was unusual for the other man to not be there when he awoke and Jim sat up, eyes casting around to see if the other man was anywhere else in the bedroom. He wasn’t and Jim checked the clock beside him. It was a little after 8am; a time that Bones should definitely have been there. 

“Bones?” he called, hoping that his voice alone would bring Bones out of his current hiding place.

Jim listened, but could hear nothing, no movement, no familiar drawling voice, nothing in the entire apartment he shared with the doctor.

“Bones?” he tried again, louder that time, fully awake now yet still a little too lazy to get up himself and check for the other man. 

He sighed, naked chest rising and falling when there still was no response from his partner. He reached over to pluck his cell-phone from the bedside cabinet, intent upon texting Bones to make sure everything was fine.

“Perhaps he had to go into work early,” he murmured to himself, before he remembered that it was Bones’ day off. 

He frowned, thumb poised over the keypad as he waited for the phone to power up. Before he could even begin composing a new message, however, one from Bones filtered through, the now familiar bleeps of his text ring-tone chiming softly through the air. 

“Huh,” he said, as he opened the message and read the text swiftly.

“Jim. I’ll be back soon. I wanted to surprise you with an early breakfast. Love you, Bones,” said the message.

Jim smiled at that, even as he heard the door swing open to the apartment. He looked up, phone still in hand as he heard the soft tread of Bones coming closer.

“I’m awake, Bones,” Jim called, before the other man even got to the bedroom. 

“Huh,” he heard the other man say, a little disgruntled. 

Jim waited until Bones’ slightly frowning face peeked into the room, the delicious scent of croissants and bagels filtering through with him.

“You worried me, Bones,” Jim said, with feigned recrimination. “I thought you’d absconded or something.”

“Dammit, Jim, the day I abscond is the day the world ends. I only left to treat you to breakfast in bed,” Bones said, as he eased into the room. “Of course, if you don’t want it - “

“No, I want it; thanks, babe,” Jim said, hurriedly, as Bones sat beside him.

The bed dipped beneath the weight of the other man, as the doctor plonked a paper sack upon the covers. 

“Now, what d’you want, Jim? Croissants or a cream cheese bagel?” Bones asked next. “I didn’t know what you’d fancy, so I bought both.” 

“Bagel,” Jim decided, firmly. “You didn’t get a doughnut by any chance?” 

“I got your damn doughnuts, don’t worry,” Bones replied, with a hefty sigh and roll of his eyes. “I hadn’t forgotten you liked ‘em.”

“You’re a star, Bones,” Jim said, with a happy grin lighting up his face.

“Love ya, too,” Bones grumbled, even as he handed the requested bagel to Jim.

Jim chuckled and bit into the bagel hungrily, realizing for the first time, that he was, in fact, very hungry. He looked over at Bones and watched as the other man slowly ate his own bagel, smears of cream cheese decorating his mouth already.

“Thanks, Bones, for this,” Jim said, as he lifted his partially eaten bagel towards the other man.

“No problem,” Bones said, with the faintest hint of a smile at Jim.

Jim smiled back, before leaning in to press a kiss against Bones’ mouth. Bones kissed him back, bagels momentarily forgotten in the press and slide of an early morning kiss. Bones tasted like bagels and cream cheese, the faint hint of coffee and peppermint evident beneath and beneath that, the taste of Bones himself. Jim hummed against Bones’ mouth and deepened the kiss. Bones allowed him to, and Jim could feel the other man smiling into the kiss. Jim finally pulled away, smiling himself, knowing that breakfast in bed was worth the surprise of finding their bed empty when he’d first awoken.


End file.
